The Assassination War
by Jelsa Lover 04
Summary: So this part is just a summary. I will be posting the first chapter soon though. Young adult Elsa Winters and her young sister Anna had just though it couldnt get worse when it does. With both parents gone during the war they set out to find a safe haven. Along the way they meet a young boy name Jack Frost with his twin brotherJake, and two friends Jamie and Emma.
1. Summary

**So this part is just a summary. I will be posting the first chapter soon though.**

Young adult Elsa Winters and her young sister Anna had just though it couldnt get worse when it does. With both parents gone during the war they set out to find a safe haven. Along the way they meet a young boy name Jack Frost with his twin brotherJake, and two friends Jamie and Emma. _Set a couple centuries from the present where everything we know now is like ancient history._


	2. The Funeral

" I'm so sorry Mr. Winters. I wish something could have been done to prevent this from happening." I decided to agree to perform along with others at the funeral. Many races and genders-including myself-have been able to escaping the torturing violence and starving poverty because of my mother. She has taught us all to play the one lasting instrument alive, the violin. I see her coffin there laying restlessly as I start to play our traditional funeral song. I think about how all the good outstanding times my sister Anna and I have had with her but then it slowly fades with each note that is played.

I know she will want us to carry on with music and stay away from the horror we have escaped. I could see her now as an angel watching down on us. I hope I still have the strength to carry on. In a way, I kind of don't want to replace and restore her place but sadly I know it isn't my choice. I see others being sad and mournful around me and I know it's ok to cry and that I have to let go of that precious pass and start begin building another precious new memory with the now 3 person family.

After the song is over, I wait until the preacher is finished saying the rest of the verses and watch the carefully carve wooden casket slowly be hauled down into the ground. We all slowly walk away one by one as each person says their own words to the loved one now buried in the ground. "Elsa," Anna calls my name as we leave to our carriage. I lift my sister in the back and I follow in as our father gets in the front, readying the ropes and horses.

"What's going to happen to daddy and us now that mama is gone?" I was 17 Anna was only 7, just at the age where she is able to comprehend and know what is happening around her and remember things. "I don't know." I hated to lie to my sister but I couldn't let her know the truth. Sure we were only 10 years apart, but I loved her so much now that mom was gone I was responsible for her. I know we had a dad but he had an extreme addiction he was always dealing with depression with every horrible way he could find that would get him in great trouble. I knew he loved us and didn't mean to but he was dangerous. _As long as I'm alive I won't let you get hurt Anna._ I mentally promised her.

When we finally get to our house; an old house from the mid 2000´s. We get out of the car and to walk to the house. We were able to fix it up just a little since money is useless nowadays; it's not very easy for any of us. We come home to end up doing our original routine, concealing ourselves in the closet. I used to be able to trick my sister into thinking that we were playing an old game our ancestors used to play. Hide and go seek. But now that she is older she started learning the truth. She was smarter than most other 7 year girls I could give her that. She now thinks that dad goes through "phases" but as long as she doesn't know the truth I think I'm good for now. I could never let her find out the truth.

BANG! My sister and I suddenly jump by the terrorizing sound of the noise that our father had made. I became even more concern. It didn't sound like a usual sound that we would hear from him. "Anna, stay here I'll be right back." I had to see what had happened. Anna still loved him. He was our only family. "No! Please...don't go." Anna cried as she squeezed me even closer trying to not let me go. It pained me to see and hear the agonizing pain in her eyes and voice but I HAD to know if everything was ok, for her sake. "It's ok it's ok, don't worry. I'll be right back I promise. Ok?" I tried soothing her. Before she even had the possibility of speaking, I opened the door and made sure she locked it from inside. I slowly head out into the living room. Everything was a disaster, chairs were upside down and into pieces. I decided to keep going knowing that every minute I spent here I wasted. I made my way all throughout every torn up room in the house except for our dad's bedroom.

As soon as I peek inside I know this is where he had been the most. All of our family photos had been out of the delicate wooden frames and laid scattered across the floor. Even though there were only a few, you would have to be alive for centuries in order to have that many photos. I notice glass broken all over. I carefully observe the glass making sure I don't step on any for I don't have on any shoes. As I try to travel myself to the other side out the vast sized bed, I try peeking around the bed. Seeing a liquid substance I'm not sure what it is. It looked extremely thick, rich, and red. I was very curious now. I start seeing weird shapes starting to form and turn to a hand with an arm attached. Recognizing that it's our father, I follow my instinct and make sure he's ok.

"Father, Father are you ok?" With no answer I fully step as close as I can get to the other side. "Father are yo-." I feel a horror fill me like a flood. A cold chill crawls up my spine. I let out a shrieking sound that could have probably could have pierced someone's ear drums.I hear behind me glass breaking. Quickly turning around I then find my sister staring at the same horrific image I was seeing just only a few seconds ago.

Her head was tilted slightly down with her eyes staring up. She look like she was about to pass out. Appearing to look like a pale ghost a single tear slowly trickled down her face glistening in the small light from the table that was so faint and flickering probably from being banged so many times. She seemed just like she did a few hours ago when we saw our mom being hauled down into the ground only now this was way worse.

I slowly step back out of the room to the doorway to my sister. I shield her eyes and rotate her around, pushing her out of the room. "Go get help. Hurry!" I told her. I needed her to be as far as she could be from the scene. As I heard Anna pace out the door I sat there stunned of what I should do next. Then, an idea pops into my head. We would venture out to a new place. Somewhere central in the U.S. Ever since the world's gone down hill Florida has been one the worst places to live. And sadly that is where we live.

I proceed to go over to our room that Anna and me occupied and shared together. I open a box that has our very little collection of clothes and put them in a suitcase we were once extremely lucky to find and head towards the kitchen. I open up a cooler and feel the coolness crawl over my face. I pick up every bottle that there was and shoved them in the case as well. Once help arrives I planned to leave with Anna and go. I check to see what food we could bring with us that won't go rotten so quickly. I suddenly feel a throb on my left heel. I yelp from the agony of the glass that I stepped on.

Hopping on one foot, I make my way over to where there is no glass and plopped on the floor. I yanked my leg up and examined my foot. There was a large piece of glass right in my heel. I quickly grab it out and fling it across the room and on the ground; I was lucky that it wasn't in too deep. I then stand up to hear a door open quickly and instantly realize that Anna was back with help.

Looking over to see who it was, I address their name and show them the room. "Mr and Mrs. Jones. Please hurry right this way watch your step for glass." Mrs. Jones had learned about medic aiding since she was a little girl and Mr. Jones was extraordinarily strong so he was always be there for her side for any help. Once they were in the bedroom and got over the horrific sight I gathered the rest of our items we would need for the road and turned to Anna. "Go put on your shoes and hurry. Don't worry, I'll tell you later." She looked confused but she did what I told her to do and got ready.

As she did that I walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Jones. "What are you going to do with him?" I was so curious on what would happen to him. You could have just throw his body out. Only women, children, and the elder 85 or older get buried. "Don't worry we're going to take good care of him." Mr. Jones claimed. "There will be a funeral if you want but you know he can't be buried." Mrs. Jones added in a motherly voices she uses to all children and "patients".

"There's no need for that." I replied knowing that we wouldn't be there anyway. I felt a little hand grab onto my waist and I looked down. Anna was close to me ready to leave with her tiny shoes on. "We're going out for some fresh air." I told the two. I don't think that they would let us leave for good if I were to tell them that. They nodded and I gradually nudged Anna out secretly grabbing out suitcase on the way out the door. I looked down and picked Anna up. We've been through alot today. We watched our mother be buried, saw our father's corpse, and now were are risking our lives alone out in the middle of a war.

Anna wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. "What's going on? What are we going to do now?" Anna asked yawning. I knew that there was no way for me to lie to her now. She was always going to find out the truth anyway. About what Dad really did. About how we were going to live. About the war that she never understood. The last war like this nearly over 2,000 years ago. Another Civil War. But only within the Continent not just the U.S. but Canada and Mexico as well. Everybody was fighting everyone.

"Some people don't like the way they're living so they're going to fight." I explained to her as easy as I could so she would understand but not get scared about what truly is going on. "Because they're upset?" I hear her ask before I feel her loosen every muscle and calmly go to sleep. "Yeah." I whispered in her ear. "Because they're upset." I reposition her her in my arms careful not to awake her.

I prayed everyday that nothing bad would happen to her during this conflict. Even the name of the war could practically frighten anyone. The Assassination War. Knowing that everyone wants to get rid of you no matter what you did. Places become packed with people who joins each others sides. They soon start to become recognized. Everyone knows what the real Assassination War is. It's definitely not something to joke about. You know if they're part of the war because they look fancy. Ones who join the war steal to get remembered by others.

Seeing the blood of our own father in the floor with him lying there for forever unconscious. We had seen it, actually I'm just glad that we neither of us had to witness it happen, especially Anna. We are now orphans two children without either of our parents to be with us and help us through tough times. And now we start beginning our journey of escaping from the past life and seeing our new life ahead.


	3. Surprise

It's only been about 2 months now and we are with a few others that we met on our journey. In all there's 6 of us three boys and three girls. I'm still 17 and Anna is now 8. We met these two 18 year old twin boys. Jack and Jake. Jack's best friend is a 17 year old boy named Jamie and Jake's friend is a 15 year old girl called Emma. We found them while we were walking down the long path of the Mississippi River. It's said the the end of the river would help lead us to a safe haven.

"Elsa tell Jack to stop!" Jake growls. Ever since Jamie and Emma started to hang out more Jack and Jamie grew more apart. Jack was always making trouble no matter how terrible we were. As the war increased further dangerous we had to start getting our head in the game. But sometimes we would lose it from dehydration or starvation. "Jack I promise you if you don't stop I will shove you into the next ditch, let you float down the river, and run off without you." We all knew he had something for me so I was able to make him do almost anything for me.

We found an abandoned hospital camp and decided to rest there for the night. After staying beside my sister for what seemed like hours inside of an old abandoned place I finally got Anna to fall asleep. I then snuck out to do another ol' regular routine. I try to be quiet but the smell of lingering rot going around the air and up my nose made me gag once more. I cover my mouth looking behind me to make sure everyone else is still asleep knowing that both Jack and Emma are light sleepers.

"Elsa?" Darn it I was so close. I turn around expecting one of the two to have a confused look and ask a question but instead it's Jake. "It's ok, I'm just going to try to find some food go ahead and go back to bed." Slowly, I make my way out and try to find some kind of food or water. It's nearly over a week since we have had even just a nibble of food and water isn't easy due to filtering the river water. I never thought any of us would be able to get this far.

* * *

The next we day set foot on the first sight of the break of dawn. " Guess what everyone, I was able to find a little bit of food last night." I collocted an apple, 1 large potatoe, 1 small potatoe, and one small head of a bright green lettuce barely even enough for a little 4 year old. "Oh thank you, I am starving." Jake revealed

while taking the small potato, Jamie and Emma split the large one. I gave Anna the apple and handed out the lettuce for Jack. " No thanks." He replied pushing away the lettuce back to me chest. "What, why not?"

I was confused Jack hadn't eaten in days. He's always whining that he's starving. "Elsa, it's not enough for both of us. Besides, you need it more than I do." Ok, now I was startled. And a bit flustered if I might add. "Jack come on just eat it. You need to be there for your brother and he needs you." This was the first time he had acted weird in front of me. Well according Jake the first time in front of anyone in years. This was definitely not like him. "And Anna needs you. I can wait until next time. I'll be fine for now." Knowing that I was never going to win this complicated conversation, I took the small head of lettuce and let him win the battle.

"So where did you find all this food? " Jamie asked chomping down on his half of the potato. "I found another hospital cabin. This was the only stuff that was actually good enough to eat." Once Emma's mouth was empty she spoke. "Well, thank you anyway it's really good. We haven't had a potato in forever." Anna walked over to me and clutched me right around my waist. "That's my sister." She said giving the Earth the biggest smile she could possibly have. I would never understand it. She understood that there a war was going on and yet ever since we left our village she's always been happy.

"Well we should get a move on to catch up with the Sun. We're wasting daylight by the second." Jamie declared looking up at the Sun. He was practically an expert on surviving in the wild. Before the war, his dad used to take him out in the woods all the time. "Oh loosen up rabbit. You're always in a hurry. Just take a moment to relax." Jack never did like being in a rush. "We had a rest when we slept for 6 hours. And don't call me rabbit!" Rabbit was Jack's nickname for Jamie since he always wanted to be in a hurry.

"Oh why not? Rabbit!" Jack asked getting annoyed. "Jack trust me you don't want to start this now!" Jamie threw the rest of his potato down on the ground. Jack started to grab at Jamie by his jacket. In return Jamie shoved a punch in his stomach making him let go. "Elsa please do something before for this gets to out of hand." Emma pleaded. "Yeah, please sis we're already in a war. We don't need to make another one." Anna was still smart as ever.

I was about to ram my body in between the two and ply them apart but then Jamie lashed out to Jack and hit him right on the jaw. I was sure that was going to lead to a nasty bruise. But bruies and blood nor scars and broken bones was what I cared for in this moment. My eyes already dripped tears onto the dirt road like a faucet. Jack replied back with another punch uppercutting his jaw up. Jamie's punches were more precise; while Jack's had more strength. I went to find an open between the to and do as I planned. But right ay my hand touched their chest, before i could push, I was the one being pushed away.

Jack had made another punch towards his face but landed on me instead. Apparantely Jack wasn't finish punching yet. I fell down on the hard dirt while doing my best to still push the two away. I saw Anna sprint to me dropping _her_ apple in the process. "Jack. Jamie." Emma staggered her words. I knew the wasn't good. They both instanty reacted by trying to help me up. Bu do to very poor teamwork I fell again "Stop! Both of you!" Jamie and Jack bounced back off of my hand as I pushed them aside once again. "We are in the middle of a war. Can't we take something serious for once?" I looked at them both from Jamie to Jack, back to Jamie and back to Jack again. They both looked disappointed.

Remembering what Anna mentioned I followed with another sentence, "We don't need another war." Anna and me exchanged a sister look. "I'm sorry Elsa." Jack spoke after what seemed like minutes. "She's not the one the that should be apologized for." Emma declared crossing her arms. "Sorry Jamie." Jack sighed. "You too." Anna demanded. She always loved trying to act all grown up. At least she was mature.

Jamie looked down at the potato that he and Emma were sharing and looked back up to face Anna then to Jack. "Sorry Jack." I smiled knowing that even with bumps in the road we were still able to make it out. "Good." I said walking back over to my Emma dragging the two immature boys by the arms. "Now that that's over can get back to following the river? We're lucky it hasn't dried up yet so let's get a move on and then we could rest for a while then walk until we find a good place to camp." I picking up our things and everyone nodded in agreement and continued on the road.

Our goal is to make it to Alaska. We heard that it was the real safe place there and that the river just helps us get there the secured way. That they have plenty of food, water, and beds. A safe haven for all that's stuck in the war. We hope to get there before the yearly winter hits but there is only a slight chance that will happen.

"Elsa, I think that Anna is waking up." Emma warns me. The small ball that is in my arms slowly starts moving. "Hey sis, it's ok you can go back to sleep." I knew she was still tired so I let her sleep in my arms for a little while more. I shifted my arms as the ball bit by bit slowly moves getting back comfy in to position. My arms are getting more and more tired by the second and I stop walking and stay behind so I can try to reposition her once again.

"Hey Elsa do you need some help?" I see Jack coming back towards me as he must have noticed that I was gone. "No I'm good thanks though. Go ahead and go with the others I'll catch up." I kneel down so now my little sister in my arms is now resting on on top of my legs. "How about you let me hold her for a little while, I really don't mind." I was surprised. I mean this is Jack. The one that is so stubborn and annoying is OFFERING to help. "And why would you do that?" I said still trying to not let my arms feel like noodle and still keep my balled up sister asleep. "Because I want to help alright. The world is falling down and the least I want to do is to keep people being kind to each other. So?" Hey if he was offering I wasn't going to back down. "Fine." I carefully handed over Anna to Jack and we catch up with the others.

"Hey guys where did you go?" Jamie calls back to us as we try to catch up. "Don't worry, I just couldn't hold Anna anymore so Jack offered to help. Which thanks by the way." I say trying to catch my breath. I felt like an 100 pound elephant was on me but I was not going to let my lack of breath slow me down. " Woah Woah Woah...WOAH, so you telling me that Jack, my Jack, my twin brother Jack, went back and offered some help?" Jake seemed really surprised by the way he was acting. " Uh, yeah." I really had no idea what to say. "Jack, please tell me that this is not true." Now here it comes; I knew that he would then lie or say that it was just all a prank. Yeah this world maybe falling down but I knew that it wouldn't stop Jack.

"Sorry Jake it's true." WHAT! He said it. He…. actually said it. "Why? This is not like you. You're supposed to be bad and mischievous, not nice and caring." Jake questioned, looking like he just found out that he was dying of cancer. " Jake it's time for us to stay serious." Jake rolled his eyes. " You mean for **you** to stay serious. Besides whos to say you won't punch her sister next, or slap, or drop, or even ra-" Jake got cut off by Jamie putting hand over his mouth. His eyes gleaming "enough". "Thanks Jame. Jake the world is going down hill, it's time to clean up our act." Jack said walking past all of us and leaving us dumbfounded.

Following the river Jamie suddenly walked over me. "Hey Elsa I need to tell you something." He confessed. I looked over him and just gave him a curious look. "I wanna say sorry. F-For the way I acted before with Jack especially in front of Anna." I could tell that he looked ashamed. " Hey it's ok. Don't worry, things like this happen sometimes." I said stopping and turning my body towards him. He just sighed. "I'm glad you understand." He said walking back up again to Jack and Jake.

I began to feel like everything was spinning around me. Before I knew I was on the ground. I felt weak, so weak. I tried getting up but my my legs felt like jello wobbling at every move they make. My arms were like anchors, pulling me down at every step back up that I took. I heard Emma running over to me calling my name. The last thing I saw was Jack standing there with Anna up and now holding his hand with a worried expression on both of their faces. I heard Anna mumbling as she bent over me. I tried to pull myself back up but that was the last time I saw, heard, or done anything until I awoke.

* * *

"Anna!" I shot straight up with my lower half still straight on the ground making my position at a complete 90 degree angle. The first thing that came to my mind was my precious sister. "Whoa, hey easy there. You were out for quite a while." Emma informs me in a concerned mother-like voice. She always was like the mother of this group.

"Anna, where is Anna?" I asked so worriedly that I must have tried getting up without even knowing. "Don't worry Elsa she's alright. She's just sleeping. You probably shouldn't get up for a little while." Then I perceived something else. We were missing 3 other member from our group. "Em, where's the others?" I said without thinking twice."They're out looking for food and Jack is filtering more water. Mostly for you." Emma says while trying to position a small blanket that we kept with us. My little sister then comes in out of nowhere like a ghost. "Emma says that you became too dehydrated and that you needed more water." Emma smiles a gives off a little chuckle.

"You sure do have a smart little sis, don't you Elsa." I smile and look over at her standing there, wearing the same clothes she had the day that dad had passed away and still smiling after all we've been through. And I thought I was the strong one. I barely smile these days. I was about to reply to Emma's "question" when Anna speaks for me. "She sure does." Emma then laughs at her comment. I loved my sister and I was glad to have her. But even she couldn't make me laugh.

We patiently wait for the others to come back and soon they do. Well most of them. Jake and Jamie come back but not Jack. "Where's Jack? I thought he was with you." I asked immediately as soon as I saw him not with them. "He's still out getting the water that's was what he volunteered for anyway. Jake and me just tagged along for some food." Jamie says exhaustingly. I couldn't believe those two. "Ok, I'm going out looking for him I guess we'll just sleep here tonight." We weren't even in a hospital anymore all we were in was just a very VERY small cabin. To me it was more just like a big kennel.

"Wait what? No you can't, don't worry he'll be back you still need water." Emma practically hollered. I was not going to let a little lack of water stop me. "Well then I guess that I could get some while I'm out okay." Before I can even let anyone speak or grab me I left out into the night. The sun has already gone down and the bright stars were twinkling making spots on top of the dark blue sky.

I hoped that Jack was ok. But why would he go out for water? For me. Jamie said he volunteered. Why would he do such a thing? I then began to get worried, more worried than usual. Sure you are when you're out in the middle of nowhere with little food and no water during a war. But this. This was just...different.

I find my way out and headed off. I was so worried, but yet completely puzzled at the same time. "Jack. JACK!" I tried yelling but I knew that I was no use. I had no idea what was going. To be honest I really don't even know where to start. I should have at least gotten a some information on where to find him before I left. Everything was just too fast the deaths, wars, and just…everything. "Jack where are you? Please come on out!" I shouted as I started picking up the pace and going deeper into the woods nearby.

I heard a twig snap and quickly swung my head around turning my back but came to find nothing. I then became frightened for I did not know what caused the noise. I was hoping that it was just a small animal and that it's nothing to worry about. I was thinking about just going back and try hoping that he'll come back. I look back up the pitch black sky, it's been like that for hours. I quickly felt a small chill of wind blowing on me. I knew that the snow was arriveing. I was someone that didn't get cold easily and if I was getting chills then this wasn't going to be a good storm.

But just as I was turning back someone or something grabbed me. Just as I was about to scream for help it covered my mouth. "Shhh, it's ok don't worry it's just me." That voice I knew that voice from anywhere. I was released from his grip, turned around, and I pulled him into an embrace so hard. "JACK, IT'S YOU!" I screamed so loud people from miles could probably hear. "Yeah it's me jeez what up with you?" I released my grip. "I'm sorry I'm just glad that I found you. I've been out here forever I thought that I would never find you." He looked completely confused. "What do you mean? You're supposed to be back with the others. You're too dehydrated; that's why I came out here." This again. "I know but I needed to find you and plus I could've looked for water on my way as well."

"Well, at least your ok now." I felt happy he gave me a smile and it wasn't a pranksters smile. It's was a real smile. " We should start heading back. Did you get any water?" His smile was wiped away as soon as I asked the question. "No I didn't. It's too full of bacteria no matter what you do to it it's still not drinkable. I don't see how Jamie always manages to get water but I don't." I was hoping for a little bit of good news. I could tell I needed water as I was so thirsty. I wouldn't be able to swallow anything. "I'm sorry Els, I wish I could find something for you." Why was he being so nice? Is it because he's got a thing for me or what? I know he likes me, but not a for real thing. Right?

"Jack why are you being nice to me? You used to be so annoying always making others do the work...a-and now your-your just volunteering for everything." He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. " I- I just want to help you that's all And, I- I'm sorry that I hit you I didn't mean it." I put my hand on arm. "Thats why your so nice? Because your sorry of the punch? Jack it's not like you meant it. And speaking of punches I am actually impressed by the way that you handle the "punchng my sister" situation with Jake." He slightly chuckled and looked me in the eyes. " Yeah I would be a hypocrit if I said we needed to act mature and yet act like a 10 year old. I just saw the real world when Iheard what you said back then." Then he began walking again and that's all he said to me till we got back to the camp.

"Finally you're here I was waiting forever you had me very worried." Anna yells at me at the first sight she sees me enter our group. "I'm sorry sis but I'm back now you should probably go get some more sleep looks like you've been up for a while." I could tell she was stressed and very tired. Her eyes were sagging and had dark circles. She started to open her mouth but I stopped her with a glare and she turns around and goes to sleep. I knew she was going to complain.

"Well it took you guys long enough you had us all on edge even Jake." Emma says walking away and sitting down next to the her so called "bed". I was surprised he was almost like Jack especially since they were twins. He always cared but never showed it. This time he did. "Wow brother you actually cared about me. I feel so happy." Jack commented looking over to Jake like he didn't care whether he did or not. "No, not you I was scared for Elsa." Jake replied looking at me giving me a really weird look. I felt really uncomfortable then. "Oh wow thanks." I tell him sarcastically.

"Oh well you're most certainly welcome madam." He slightly laughed. I almost even did. Except for Jack. He almost looked jealous as if he didn't like what Jake was doing. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I was about to speak to Jack when we all abruptly heard a piercing scream from the place where we slept. It sounded like Emma. I hope she's ok. We run to Emma as fast as our legs will carry us. "Emma are you ok!" I hear Jamie asks her, from a distance, as soon as he's there since he was faster than all of us. "Yeah I'm ok guys but it's isn't me you should be worried about." I felt very confused what was she talking about. She was the one who screamed. Why would she if it wasn't her if-wait. "Anna!" She pops into my head like a bunny and I run up to Anna. My throat feels swollen and sore. I feel my eyes water up and hot floods of tears fall out of my eyes and run down my cheek.

It was like mom and dad all over again. NO! This was way worse. This was my sister; my only family left and now she was gone. "NOOOO!" I felt like dying at that point I didn't know what the point was of living anymore. Jack finally catches up to me first. He sees me now down on my knees that have gave out on me. Jack comes around and instantly embraces me. Pulling me in his lap as he tries to calm me down.

It was weird the way he was acting. But that didn't matter. Anna was all I could think about. I cried and I cried. Sobbing into his dirted sweater. I continued until there was no more tears left to cry. One by one everyone slowly catched up. Hearing Jake and Jamie gasping at the sight of Anna. She was laying there looking peaceful as ever on the face. But on the rest of her was like she had been tortured by maniacs. Her chest laid still and her eyes laid open. Whoever did this would pay and suffer. I soon managed to speak and talked to Jack. "Talk to me please. I just wanna hear your voice." He started to calm me down with his soothing voice. "It's okay Elsa, everything's fine, you're gonna be alright." Though we all knew what he was saying wasn't true we just let it be for it's the only thing any of us could do.

Jack was able to convince me to get to bed. Though I tried staying up to see if I could find the one that did this to Anna. The way she was just left there in the trees. Away from the cabin but not too far to see. Her body part diembled. "Don't worry Jack, everyone has to go to sleep eventually." I heard Emma tell Jack. I tried fighting it but the more as Jack tried calming me down the more tired I got. I finally let my body win but only after promising myself that I will find out the next day. Emma and Jamie cleaned her and as good as they could. Then Jake even came and helped dig a hole for her. She was the youngest of us all only at eight years old.

" Elsa, she's ready." Jack says to me in a calm voice while knocking on a tree as if it was a door the next morning. " You're coming still right?" Jack said bending down to me. Right? I never said I would ever go. I never asked for her to be buried. I never asked for any of this. Why me? Why out of all people of the world am I the one to be treated like this? What did I ever do wrong?

Jack's right though I will be going to her "funeral". People are probably going to think that she's gone because of the war. If I do go I don't know what I'll say. I don't know what I'll do. The truth is I was scared. Who was going to be the next one to die?

Jack walked with me up to where they buried her. They had made a cross out of two twigs and some vine. On top of the neatly patted dirt laid 4 bright red roses. One for each of everyone in the group. Emma was standing there with another flower. I slowly but surely walked up to her and took the rose; placing it on Anna's grave. I felt sorry for Emma. For she was the one who had found her. I knew how it felt to find some you knew dead. This was getting way to familiar. I don't know if I could go one like this for very much longer.

"Can someone please speak for her? She would have liked that. I-I can't do it." I asked though I was sure no one would. For they were all almost in shock as I were. Jamie walked up and opened his mouth. "Anna was sweet. She always cared for others. Sure she was small and young but she was smart. Out of all of us. I think she was the one who stayed strong the most." Then Emma. "We're all gonna miss her. She was the one who held this group together she was the glue to us paper." Then to my surprise Jake. "I know I'm annoying and I am sorry. I know I wasn't the best to her. I just wish I was nicer to her before she passed. To be a better role model." For once I was actually glad that mouth of his opened. Jack was the only one who hasn't spoken yet. He just stand there staring at her grave. "Jack?" I was hoping that he was just thinking on what to say. Then he took his turn.

"Anna was and still is the youngest of us all. She and her sister have been through alot. More than all of us have. We all argued. But she never did, she kept her head high and her hopes strong. Elsa and me came back to the group she was the first one to speak. To say that everyone was worried. That she was worried. We're all going to miss her and I know we did the right thing she would have wanted…. we're going to miss you Anna all of us will."

I walked up to Jack. "Thank you Jack." I whispered. "Thank you, all of you." Jack grabbed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back. We all just standed there. In one big circle around Anna's grave. It was proof that she was the center of us. The one that did hold us together. I hope that mom and dad will find her there and take care of her. I imagine seeing her there with a halo around her head. Wearing a beautiful white gown down to her knees with sparkling wings just her size. I don't know what angels really look like but I do know that no matter what she'll be looking perfect as always. I was thankful for my friends. No they're not my friends. They're not my friends at all. They are my family. And they will always be my family no matter what. We all escaped from a life in the past now we have to escape another one together as one big whole family.

It's been about a month since my dear sister had passed and sadly another might go soon as well. Jake is sick and getting worse. Emma thinks that he might have tuberculous even though we haven't been with anyone in months. But with all the symptoms Emma's sure of it.

We gather around the small fire we've made. Jake was the only one up besides me since he's so sick it's hard for him to get to sleep. It's hard to keep moving since we have to stop numerous times. "Jake are you sure you're ok? I can go try to find some water." I couldn't stand hearing him cough no more. It wasn't get annoying it was sad. Coughing up blood at every move ain't something you want so to see someone you love do. "No there's no use you you-" He starts coughing again. It's hard for him to say a full sentence without something going wrong. I gently pat him on the back as he hacks up more blood on the ground.

Jake had finally fallen asleep. I'm starting to get bored so I decide to find some more water. I get up and grab a small pail that we use to collect the water. "So where are you going?" I turn around and see Jack wide awake using just one arm to help prop himself up. "Oh I'm just going for some water. Don't worry you can go ahead and go back to bed." Even though I know he won't go to sleep I still try. I turn back around and head off.

"Please don't go!" I'm surprised by the way he acted. Why wouldn't he want me to go? I turn back around for a second time and walk to him. Separated the farthest from us all. I was the closest one camped to him next to Jake. Separating the two. Whenever he could he'd often push himself away from the rest of us. I bend down to my knees, setting down the dirty green pail.

" You're the only one I've seen in a VERY long time to care for my brother even more than Emma...thank you." I was touched I know a lot of things have surprised me about him but him using manners wasn't nothing. I'm just guessing that I should get used to it cause it isn't seeming like the surprises from Jack was going away anytime soon.

The words from his mouth then caused me to suddenly become curious. "Jack i-if you don't mind what's your story. I guess you already know all about me a-and A-An-ANn." I struggled with my words. Know matter how hard I tried I couldn't spit out her name. "Look I'm sorry that I asked I'm glad I could help with your brother. If he needs anything just holler and let me know ok?" I sighed, grabbing the pail and stood back up about to walk away, but Jack grabbed my hand.

I saw him sigh and he gave me a look signaling for me to come back. I saw secrets in his eyes. Ones not told yet, hidden for years. Once we were both sitting up and situated he looked me in the eye for what seemed like for forever, took a deep breath and began.


	4. Jack's Backstory

**To answer everyone's question!**

 **Jake and Jack are Identical twins**

 **I have Elsa and Anna ten years apart cause I felt like we needed a younger charecter and still needed Elsa to be old enough for ummm.. ya you know mature romance with you know who, ;). But wthout furtherado. Let the story begin. If you have any more questions feel to ask.**

Jack's P.O.V

"Jack go get your brother and run. Run as far and as fast as you can!" I was completely startled. Why did we have to go? What happened? "But what about you?" I was not leaving without our mother! "Don't worry about me just go! Now!" I hesitated I couldn't go. I wasn't going to go. But then I looked down at Jake. I knew we were the same age but I treated him like a younger brother and he treated me like an older brother. (Though I was technically a few seconds older than him.) I knew if I didn't run he would pass away just like dad and I wasn't going to ever let that happen. I took one last look at our precious mom. Knowing that I might not ever be able to see her big brown eyes and her beautiful long silky hair ever again. I grabbed Jake in my arms bridal style and ran away as fast as I could. Not even looking back.

The bulge was moving around showing that Jake was waking up. "Huh? Where am I?" He looked around. We were in the forest surrounded in colossus trees everywhere. He peered up at me. I was seated up against the tree. My knees up letting my elbows rest on them with my hands folded resting at the bridge of my nose. "Where are we?" He asked more of a demand than a question. "You know what if this is another sick prank then forget it. it isn't not funny!" I just stayed silent. Jake started up the hill towards where our village was. "Don't bother." I managed to say. "It's gone there's nothing to go back to. You should be thankful I got you out of there."

He looked down at me. "Whatever." He said in disbelief." I didn't want him to see but he wasn't giving me very much of a choice. I stayed quiet once more as if telling him to go. After he walked up the hill I gave him some time for him to get there then I followed. In case he was thinking of doing something _very_ unnecessary.

When I got there he was still. Standing there like a statue looking down over the such demolished village. It used to be so beautiful. So filled with color. Now it was all just drained. With the colors of gray everywhere. There were ashes and leftover smoke all around with not a single spot left untouched. I came up right behind Jake. Who was just as startled as I was.

"What happened here?" I knew he would eventually ask that. "The war." I replied. "B-But how the war isn't over here?" He turned around to face me. "The whole place was getting bombed for no reason. Soldiers came through here like they owned the place." I couldn't tell him about the rest. Who knew what crazy thing he'll be going then. "Where's mom? What happened to her? Is she ok? A-and what about dad?" Jake asked so many questions as he inched closer and closer to my face. " I don't know. My best guess is that she's not on Earth." I started to see tears form in his eyes and I turned around back in the direction of the forest.

"Are those tears I see in your eyes?" Jake might be mean and stubborn as well but he can really care for someone even if he doesn't show it. Even though he won't show it. "No! They're just watery from all the smoke and ashes in the air." Exactly I knew he wouldn't show it. "Let's go." I said walking towards the forest. Jake stood for a second before following my lead.

Along the way into the woods we found our friends Emma and Jamie. They just barely made it out of out village as well. They said that they heard there was a place to go that was safe. We never heard where it was but we were determined to find it no matter what. Meanwhile we were still adjusting to our new way of living. Jamie was pretty used to it but it wasn't as easy for the rest of us.

Finding sources for food and water wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do in the middle of a war that happening in one same country. Were walking up the road and Emma finally speaks up and breaks the silence that was lasting for hours. "Hey I -I think I see someone else." Of course we wouldn't believe her so we made excuses that we thought were true. "Too dehydrated." Jamie comments. We tried not to talk so much since every word we said took energy and just made us even more thirsty. As we headed up the hill I too saw the figures that Emma claimed to see. Then so did everyone else.

We were so excited to see someone else like us that we didn't stop twice to think about who they were and ran up the rest of the hill. When we got there we saw two girls. One was clearly very much older than the other. The older girls stood in front of the younger girl. I guessed they were sisters and I was right. After what seemed for minutes the older girl finally spoke up. "Who are you?" I was startled. Her voice was so soft, quiet, and scared. I felt sorry for her. No one else was speaking so I took this chance to.

"Hey, It's ok I-I'm Jack. There is my twin Jake, his friend Emma, and my friend Jamie." I named off everyone in our small little group going down the line and pointing. I was hoping she would warm up to us. "Are you going to introduce yourself?" She was staring right at me out of focus I wondered what she was thinking. "Oh sorry. I'm Elsa and this is my sister, Anna. You guys look like you've been out on this war road way longer than we have. How about we tag along with each other make a stronger group. Is that ok with you sis?" Elsa looks down at her younger sister and the little girl steadily nods her head yes slowly coming out from Elsa's back. I then look back at the others who are clearly counting on me to say the answer. I then peek back up at Elsa. Gazing into her big blue eyes.

She gazed right back at me with eyes filled with wonder, hope, and fear on what I would now say. I could tell she had been through alot since the war. Past the wonder was mysteries on what has happened to her and her little sister. Under all the 'happy' emotions was a girl who had held dark secrets with fear and terrifying memories of the past. She did make a point though, and if it meant getting to have another girl-my age- then I would definitely say yes. But this girl was different. With just a few words I completely knew I've fallen for her. "Yes. We would love that. I would love that." Love was such a strong feeling who knew it would feel this way


	5. How Can I Tell?

_**To answerthee question: Elsa better off single? I'll leave the readers to decide that.**_

I was surprised he was talking about me. He was gazing at me once again. With those same two blue eyes from the first time we met. I felt so bad for him and Jake and I thought that Anna and me had a bad past. "I'm so sorry, if I would have known that it was like that then I wouldn't have asked." Jack slowly let his head down, letting it hang from his neck. "It's ok don't worry about it. We knew your story it was only fair if we told ours." He replied under his breath. Seeing him so sad like that makes me feel even more sorry for him. I then realized that I to really did have feelings for him as well. I think I always did just never noticed it. I can't believe I was so blind to not see it. But that's what loves does it blinds you.

The silence between us was awkward. Lucky Jamie ran over to us. "Elsa come on now Emma needs your help." I was confused with what and why did he act like it was such a big deal. But then when I saw the distress in his eyes I got the message. I hoped up as fast as I could and ran back to our camp. Jack must have gotten the message to he then leaped up from the ground and started sprinting. Behind and infront me I heard screams. Screams of pain and horror.

When I got to our camp he was propped up against a tree leaning over coughing up his blood. He was having a fever and sweating enough to fill a pool. "Oh thank goodness you're here I need you help!" Emma screams as soon as she sees me running over to her and Jake. "What do you need help with." I reply to her panting trying to catch my breath and focus. "I don't know you're the one who has more experience than me your mother was the one who was out all the time helping people."

Emma was obviously worried about him. Now don't get me wrong I was too but I was also worried about what Jack would do if he fails. Which very likely how this was going to end. "I know but that doesn't mean I know everything especially this. My mom never let me come in so I wouldn't get it." I see a blank expression on her face. She's staring at Jake. "So there's nothing we could could do?" I felt so sorry for her. From what I hear they seemed to be best friends for a very long time. "I'm so sorry." I whisper meaning each of those words. But the least would could do was try.

"Jamie can you come here for a moment we need help with pressing the chest he's got too much blood in his lunges!" I turn my head calling back for Jamie. I see him hesitating still holding Jack back. "NOW!" I yelled. I didn't care any soldiers heard us or not. We needed someone who still had their strength and is there was a chance to save Jake then I was up for it even if it meant risking my life. Jamie lets go of Jack and rushes over and of course Jack follows."Put your hand on top of each other and keep pressing down." Emma directs him on what to do while she takes my place.

Meanwhile I try to handle with Jack. "You shouldn't be here this is too much for you." I never saw him cry so much before. I walked over to him and pulled him down to the him my arms, I pulled him into an embrace just like he did to me.

Finally Jamie and Emma came over. I could only hear the crunching of the dry hard leaves from the autumn weather. I slowly got up unwrapping myself from Jack. Once I got him to calm down enough he was able to fall asleep. " So what happened is he ok?" I was hoping that he just fell asleep. Usually you could hear him wheezing for hours. "You can't tell by the way Emma's acting?" Jamie tells me like I'm blind. I look over at Emma. With her head hung low she walks over to me and says, "I think you should be the one to tell Jack." At that moment when I heard that I knew for sure that no matter what that Jake didn't make it. "Why should I?" Out of the three of us why me? How about all of us. "Jake was able to tell us th-that he wanted you to tell him." Jamie starts to tell me why as he too starts to form crystal like tears in his eyes.

We finally gather up some of our strength and we come together to put our plan in action. Burying Jake. I knew that he would want it and will be just as appreciated as I was. " I'm going to go find some sheets for Jake." I barely whisper to Emma and nod their head, got up, and grab some sticks that they picked out earlier. I stood up and slowly nodded my head. "I'll tell him when he's awakes." I wasn't going to wake him up to tell him his own brother had died. It's dawn now and we've been sitting in a mournful silence for hours. Waiting for Jack to get up. Being prepared to tell him what had happened. We then hear rustling of leave behind us. I check back over my shoulder to look at Jack.

"Hey" I whisper to Jack as I slowly make my way over to him. "Hey are you ok?" It's obvious that's he's curious about his brother. Wondering what had happened and if he's still alive or not. I don't know what I should exactly tell him. I'm trying not to make this any more harder on him. He had a chance to see or not. I can't exactly say the same thing. I turn my back towards him to grab a little of water we collected. "Here take it you need it." Jack just continued to stare at the ground. Looking at the dark crunchy leaves and the dry soil of dirt that hasn't got rain in months. I notice that he wasn't speaking nor barely even communicating and I was starting to get worried. "Please say something Jack." I pleaded."Is he?" I was amazed that he actually talked. So thankful that he had finally talked. But now was the really hard part. I had to finally tell him about Jake. "Jack." This was so much harder than I thought I didn't think it would be this hard. "Jake." I took one last sigh. This was so hard to tell him.

"Jake is gone isn't he." I watch Jack as he raised his head. His shoulders still slumped. His eyes bloodshot from crying. I sit down on the ground resting my head on his shoulder and gentle gripping his hand. "I'm so sorry Jack." He squeezes my hand. "Why is he gone? Why did it have to be him?" I wished so bad that I could do something for him. But the only way I could do was stay with him. "I know Jack I'm sorry I know how you feel." I tried to stay strong for him and be there but it was so complicated. "I'm sorry Jack I can't." I said running off. The thought of losing someone once again pained me. I wished I could have stayed with Jack and be with him through it like he had done to me but I didn't Why didn't I? Why couldn't I ? "I'm so sorry I couldn't stay with you Jack." I sobbed into my knees.

I gathered myself up and walked back to Jamie and Emma. For some reason it was only Emma. She to was practically sobbing in her arms. "Why did I lose him?" She asked lifting her head up. " I am such a failure." Emma replied in between sobs . "You're not a failure Emma it-it wasn't your fault." I said walked over towards her. "Then why did I lose him? How did I let him slip through my fingers? He was doing so well." I leaned over and just pulled her into an embrace. Letting her cry herself to sleep in my arms.

After what seemed like forever Jamie finally came back. "Where have you been?" I quietly but harshly hissed through my teeth. "Doing something for Jack. I'll take over go get Jack." I steadily got up and handed Emma over to Jamie. "What did you do?" I asked Jamie positioning myself up. " You'll see when you see it." He replied as I walked away. I slowly trudged to Jack being afraid of how he would react after I had left him. When I got there he was still in the same position I have left him.

"Hey Jack, Jamie did something for you do you want to see it?" Jack just sat there not answering me. "Fine I get it you want to ignore me after I left you and I'm sorry for that but at least come and see what he did I have a feeling you'll like it." I said in kind of an annoyed tone and walked off wonder if I did the right thing or not.

Back with Jamie, Emma was up and they were already chattering about what he did for Jack. "Come on just tell me." Emma pleaded. "Like I told Elsa. You'll just have to wait and see it when you do." I wondered when we were going to bury Jake. Did Jamie plan to have Jack help bury him? I walked over to them and telled them about Jack. "I don't know if he's coming but he might." I replied once I got about a million of questions from them. Jamie walked us over to his surprise and we instantly knew what he did. It was a grave. But not any. It was a grave for Jake. "I thought we should do something like we did for Anna. Maybe it will cheer him up a little." Jamie said seeing the look on our faces. "Maybe." I replied.

So this is what he was doing? Making a grave for Jake. It might cheer him up but deep down I know he will still be hurt about it. It's not every day that we experience deaths. It's hard to get over. But then again I'm still not over my sister's and I never will be. While Jamie and Emma was helping the lifeless body of Jake get into the grave I went to get Jack one more time. "Hey Jack. I´m still so sorry that I left. But we really want you to come see the surprise. Will you?" I started down into his eyes. Holding my hand out for his. He was just staring. Never blinking. Finally, he took my hand. I helped him up to his feet. He looked miserable.

His eyes were bloodshot and baggy. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. He was soaked in a combination of tears and sweat. His hands were clammy. Slowly making our way I led Jack back to the others. His hand still in my hand. "I'm glad you came Jack." Emma said walking over to us. Jamie then walked over as well and said, "I hope you like this." Jack looked down at the grave. There was now a lump of dirt in the ground. On top was a cross that Emma had helped make with the few minutes left with some more wood and vines.

Jack looked over to Jake's grave and Emma slowly walked over to Jack handing him a flower. We all held a flower in our hands. And one by once we all gently placed the beautiful fresh flower on the soft dirt. Jamie, Emma, me, then Jack. Truding there and trudging back. All the while making sure not to let go of my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder to comfort him. The sky then darkened even more and cracked letting water pour down. And we all just stood in a circle around the grave in peace letting the water soak down on us.

I then felt as if things will start getting better. I don't know why or even if it will but it was just a feeling. The water dropping down on our faces peacefully and gentle. I still felt sad that Anna and Jake had passed. They got along so great and didn't deserve to past this early in their life. But I know that everything happens for a reason. I just made one more thing closer to me and Jack. giving us another thing in common. When I very first met Jack I instantly fell in love. I never never thought this way about someone before. The only other person I loved that much was Anna.

Right then and there at that moment I knew I've completely fallen for him. He took his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist. I wondered if he truly loved me back.

But what if it's not what I hope it is? What if it's just another game of his? But would he really go this far and play a prank like this after two people already died? I feel like this a new beginning once again. Jake knew Jack the most. But know he's gone. I'm just going to have to ask Jamie. He was like another brother to Jack. "I'm sorry Jack." I said once again readjusting my head in between his arm and chest. It seemed like it would rain for quite a while so we didn't get anything to collect it.

It was cold. A sign that the storm was getting closer. I'd rather die of the cold and starvation than be killed in a war. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She dug her head into Jamie's chest and sobbed. I just stood there like a brick. I tried but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I try I just couldn't. Eventually I was at least able to move my mouth. "You know he's in a better place now Jack." He just stood there. Arm still around my waist and his other hand gripped in a fist, staring blankly at Jake's grave. "Anna and Jake will be able to take care of each other." At the moment I realized that for the first time since my sister's death I've said her name.

It feels like anything is possible when I was with Jack. Suddenly I noticed that there was something dripping from Jack right hand. The one that was in a fist. I knew the red substance from anywhere. Blood. I was immediately out of my statue state curse and was in a blessing of being able to move so freely. Without any hesitation I turned around to face him putting my hand over his blooded fist and the other hold his left. "Jack." I softly whispered. He moved his eyes from ground level up to mine and stared. I stared back. I stared right into his big blue eyes. I thought back to his story and what he said what he saw in my eyes. " _Under all the 'happy' emotions was a girl who had held dark secrets with fear and terrifying memories of the past."_ I'm not the only one.

I felt his grip on his fist loosen as he kept staring at me. Not only did I see fear but I also saw hatred and lots of it. He seemed to be mad at the world around him and yet confused at the same time. He opened his mouth but nothing came out but a sigh. Keeping my hands on his I turned my head to look at Jamie and Emma. They-. They FELL asleep! I was startled at the fact on how they could but at the same time I understood. "Jack." I said again. "Let's go to bed. We should pay our respects tomorrow with fresh eyes and when everyone's awake and not soaked." I tried to say it in the most sweetest voice I could. I knew saying these things wouldn't help anymore than what he said to me I now that I was able to move I had to do or say something.

Suddenly he pulled both arms around me and let his head hang on my shoulder. I felt so sorry for him. When I grieved over my sister I just cried and sobbed and yelled. Jack. He just. He shuts people out almost he seems to not want to talk to anyone. Ignore everyone until he doesn't want to anymore. He was handling this way worse than I was. I wrapped my arms around his back as if I was clinging onto him for my dear life. I didn't ever want to let go. Ever. I didn't care about getting sick from the cold rain, or the fact this his bloody hand was on my shirt. I didn't care how long we would stand here, or what anybody would say or think of this. All I cared about was holding onto him and never ever letting him go.

But then I had other thoughts once again. What if he didn't want me to stay with him? What if he actually hated me and just played to like me? What if he doesn't give a care in the world for me and the only reason why he ain't pushing me off is because he was too upset about Jake.


End file.
